Perfect for each other
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: They're so different, yet the love each other. How can it be? It's simple, they're perfect for each other despite their differences  Btw if you like Degrassi & Victorious check out To the left To the right by oXoXoJanettesMyNameoXoX!I luv that story!


Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious or any characters!

AN- About my other story, I'm sort of having a problem finding the 5th chapter…I saved it I just don't know where lol but I will updated before next week! Now for this story it's a one-shot. It does suck a bit but read and review please!

Beck Oliver is the sun. Jade West is the moon. Light and dark…opposites yet they are together.

How? You may ask, how can it be that too people who seem nothing alike are madly in love with each other? Well there's a key word in that question. That key word is _**seem. **_

They seem different, but they're not.

Sure he's caring and sweet while she's a cold hearted bitch but hey, that's what he loves about her. Any friend that is sad, Beck is always there to save the day. He complements others to make them feel good. He's the nicest guy in Holly Wood Arts, which is why all girls fall head over heals for him. But Jade, she's not afraid to be judge by others, comments mean nothing to her. Words are can't hurt her, she is immune to words whether they be good or not. If she doesn't like someone, she won't talk about them behind their back, no that's so lame. Instead she'll go right up to you and tell you straight to your face. She doesn't care if it hurts your feelings or is she makes you cry, you annoyed her. And that's a way Jade handles things.

He loves helping others, while she only does what's best for herself. He doesn't mind at all. In a place like Holly Wood Arts, everyone wants to stand out. Rise above from everyone else; well that's Jade for you. She does anything it takes to be in the spotlight, if it means leaving everything behind she will. But Beck, he doesn't. He sticks side by side with his friends. He is the type to stop and turn back for someone else even if he's so close to the finish line. Beck and Jade have different ways in looking at things. All is fair in love and war.

Beck is all about peace, and Jade is all about war. Peace would make everything so much better, no fight just love. Beck hates drama, when he see's it going on he'll be the one to end it. Even if it has nothing to do with him. Now Jade, well lets just say she's the one always being pulled away from a fight by Beck. If you ever hear about a fight going on at Holly Wood Art's just know it has something to do with Jade West. She's easily tempered, so watch what you say around her.

Different personalities they have, but they are still in love with eachother. And that's because of a secret they both share together.

Life has not been kind to them. Both have had a terrible childhood. Being beaten to pieces, being broken so many times. Left alone in the world with nothing to hold on to. When all hope was lost, the found each other. Beck had just moved into town and he was new at the middle school. 8th graders could be so harsh, especially Jade West. He loathed her, she made his life a living hell. That was until one day, after school. He had gotten detention due to the fact that Jade blamed him for doing something he didn't do. But it was her word against his… As he walked home from detention, passing all the stores and alleys on his way he heard a small cry. He turned to see who it was, it has none other then her. He watched as some guy beat her and then left her on the ground. He looked around, no one else had seen what he saw. He walked over to her.

"You ok?" He asked as she sat up. She glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"What do you care?" She scowled, he frowned.

"I just wanted to help." He said as she stood up.

"Well you can't…not unless you have a way to stop making idiots get drunk and beat you everyday!" She cried.

"It's ok, don't worry anymore. I'll help you." He stepped forward to comfort her. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"It's not ok! You don't know anything." Jade remarked as she pulled away from him. He frowned at her once more.

"I do know about it! B-because I use to be just like you. Having a violent mother who hit you day and night…That's why I'm here. To start all over just me and my dad." He told her. She looked at him. He was just like her. She sniffed.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded. Awkward silence fell upon them.

"So…you want to go get a smoothie or something?" He asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. That smile, he had never seen it before. He had never felt so happy in his life, to just see a broken girl smile at him so kindly.

"Thanks by the way…you know for back there." She said as they walked to the smoothie parlor. He smiled and held her hand.

"It's alright. What are friends for." He said as he smiled down at her.

And that's how it happened, that one little similarity was all it took for them to become one. Because they're prefect for eachother.

AN- alright so it didn't go like I planned…but what ever! I tried (: ok so now go and review please! Andif you want to criticize its ok I understand, I take criticism very well.

Example-

"This sucks!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I exclaim quoting Cat.


End file.
